


Coffee Fumes and Flower Petals

by mignon_et_chic



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Florists, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, Wholesome, coffee shop AU, florist baz, slow burn snowbaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mignon_et_chic/pseuds/mignon_et_chic
Summary: Baz takes flowers to the neighboring coffee shop and meets a cute guy. He now has to do this job regularly because the cute guy is an idiot. hOw WiLl He EvEr CoPe?
Relationships: Ginger & Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Plants Can Drown?

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> this is gonna be a slow burn
> 
> coffee shop/florist au 
> 
> also. hello ray if you're reading this (you probably are if what you said is true about you subscribed to my account)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> this is a slowburn and i havent edited yet so theres that
> 
> enjoy some hopefully wholesome snowbaz

~Baz~

Baz was in a predicament.  
His boss had given him a job yesterday to take some flowers and assist the new barrister at the coffee shop with watering plants.  
Unfortunately for Baz, this new barrister was hot.

He zipped his jersey all the way and buried his neck in the collar. The chill of the late autumn wind was getting to him.  
He reached the flower shop, In Bloom, and set about unlocking the door, unfortunately, he was wearing gloves and dropped the keys.  
He crouched down and picked them up (after a few tries. He dropped them twice) and as he stood he heard footsteps next to him and a cough.

Baz turned to the left and saw the hot new barrister unlocking the door to the neighboring coffee shop. The guy noticed Baz, turned, waved and smiled awkwardly.  
Baz scrunched his face into a frown and quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside.

~Simon~

Simon did not know what was up with that weird, pale guy from the florists next door. He seemed pretty stuck-up and rude if you asked him.  
Simon was stuck with the opening shift every day except Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Florist Guy comes on Mondays, Wednesdays or whenever needed. Simon groaned inwardly, at this rate he’ll have to deal with the guy regularly, or at least till he managed to change shifts... or if his class schedule would change… or until he finished college (three years!!).

Simon got to the cafe Rise & Grind and--well. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Florist Guy must also take the opening shifts because here he was, crouching down and grabbing--no dropping, but picking up--and dropping again. Come on man, you can pick up your keys we believe in you… there we go.  
Simon began to rummage through his pockets for his own keys, he found them and began to unlock the door. He coughed.

Florist Guy turned to face him so Simon did the first thing he thought--wave and smile awkwardly. Maybe they just got off on the wrong foot.  
Florist Guy frowned in a judgemental way and opened the door before entering his shop.  
Nope. They didn’t get off on the wrong foot, he’s just an ass.

~Baz~

Baz entered the florists and switched on the lights.  
The sight of the flowers and their many colours seemed to calm him and he pushed all thoughts of the new barrister from his mind as he began to set up shop.

He took off his puffer jacket and put on a green apron and tied his dark, shoulder-length hair back.  
He looked at the list of orders and started to get the bouquets of flowers when he heard the doorbell chime.

It was too early for customers so there’s only one person it could have been—

“Morning Baz,” Penny said. She sat down on the bench and sighed.

“You alright?” Baz asked her. She sighed again.  
“Micah. He’s been really… distant recently,” she explained, “he’s also been acting really shady.”

Baz frowned.  
“Shady how?”

“Oh you know,” Penny said vaguely, “not answering calls or texts, but spending a lot of time on his phone and always making excuses and he’s hardly at home anymore.” 

She looked down at her old sneakers and put her head in her hands.

Baz gave her a pat on the back and the order list. “Come on, we might as well get these done before the morning rush.”

You wouldn’t think florists would get a morning rush, but In Bloom does. Something romantic about giving flowers to a loved one. Baz did not understand it. Why flowers? They die. A good old succulent would be better.

“The boss said you’ve got to go back to the cafe and help with the flowers, Simon’s not very good at looking after plants apparently,” Penny gave a bundle of stargazer lilies to a young woman dressed punk.  
“Simon?” Baz asked, glancing up sharply. Penny gave him a look.  
“You didn’t know his name?” Penny asked, “we have a class together. You didn’t even ask for his name when you met him?”  
Baz narrowed his eyes, “why would I? He’s a bit of a prick.”  
Penny snorted, “yeah, that’s Simon, a bit of a prick.”

Baz decided he’d go to the cafe just after his break. He wasn’t about to waste his precious break time on this obnoxious Simon guy.

Simon was flying through orders as Baz arrived. He seemed to freeze inside the door, here was this guy. Somehow stopping Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch in his tracks. That’s not allowed.

Baz shook himself out of his stupor and sat up at the bar just a few feet from Simon.  
Simon saw him sit and rolled his eyes before calling over to his colleague--a girl with silky blonde hair to take over passing out drinks.

“Hi, uh, I’m Simon. Simon Snow.”  
“Baz Pitch.”  
“So you’re here to help me with the plants?” Simon asked as he fiddled with his name tag.  
“Yeah. So what is it that you needed help with?”

Snow blushed.  
“Which plants need watering regularly again?” 

“So these ones are succulents, see they have thicker parts than the other plants. They don’t seem to have flowers and they’re the ones you water every week. Moreso during summer.” Baz explained, acutely aware of how close Snow was to him.  
“O..kay…” Snow said slowly. He picked up the bronze coloured watering can and proceeded to dump about 200mL onto a small fern.  
“What the fuck!” Baz exclaimed, getting a few stares from nearby customers.  
“Well… if you water them with a lot then you wouldn’t need to water them again for a while?” Snow said stupidly.  
“Yes of course, because the plant would have drowned.”  
“Plants can drown?”

Baz dragged himself back into In Bloom with a grimace on his face that made Penny laugh.  
“What’d he do?” She asked as he slumped down next to her.  
“Literally everything wrong. He almost drowned just about every plant!!” Baz exclaimed. Penny laughed again, “yeah, that sounds like Simon.”  
“He’s an idiot. An absolute idiot.”  
“Mmhm.”  
“I hate him so much.”  
“Okay.”  
“I despise him.”  
“Okay.”

~Simon~

After Baz left, Simon sat down with his colleague, Agatha who was reading some random book--Murder On The something--and sighed loudly before taking a gulp of his iced latte and sighing loudly again.  
Agatha groaned inwardly.  
“What is it, Simon?” She asked, closing her book. She wasn’t really paying it much attention anyway.  
“That florist… he’s so… so…”  
“Cute?”  
Simon’s ears went red.  
“What!? No! I-I’m straight!” He folded his arms and looked away from Agatha which made her giggle.  
“Did you think I was gay or something?” Simon’s voice dipped at the word ‘gay’ as if he was ashamed.  
“I didn’t care. You just seemed to be trying to get closer to him is all,” Agatha picked up her Vanilla Mint Earl Grey and inhaled the steam.  
Simon felt… offended?  
He needed to prove to Agatha (and himself) that he wasn’t gay and wasn’t trying to get closer to Baz. That’s ridiculous.  
And anyway… Simon had never really looked at Agatha properly but she had really cool hair. Very white-blonde hair and a pretty face. Of course, she’s also very smart. Smarter then Simon. That’s why she was taking physics.

Suddenly Simon got an idea.

“Hey, Agatha?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you… want to maybe grab a coffee sometime?”  
“You mean… like now?” Agatha raised her eyebrows.  
She giggled at Simon’s blank look.  
“Kidding, yeah. Sounds fun. Sunday maybe? There’s this cool art museum that just opened downtown, you’d probably like it.” She suggested.  
“Yeah, okay.”

Simon was glad. He just scored a date with a really cute and smart girl! He should be psyched!

But why did something feel… wrong?


	2. Baz Is A Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Penny go to see what’s up with Micah. Baz stalks him on social media. Simon texts Agatha a lot and Agatha might be thinking that Simon isn’t as straight as he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro this summary reads like a summary of an episode of Shortland Street or Home And Away

~Agatha~

Agatha arrived the next morning with her nose in her Agatha Christie book. She’d always wanted to be a writer when she was little, but her parents pressured her into going to Yale and taking physics. Agatha didn’t want to go to Yale, she went to Oxford. A little closer to home than she would have liked, but at least she can take English courses and does online creative writing courses. Having freedom in college was better than she expected.

Simon was already in the cafe when she arrived. So was Basil.  
Agatha knew him from Penny who she took physics with. Apparently, Baz took botany. Fitting for a florist she supposed.  
The two heard the door open and turned. Simon waved while Baz just nodded in acknowledgment. The two had met once at a college party while trying to help Penny take a very drunk Micah home.

“Remember to not overwater them, Snow,” Baz said in an almost threatening tone. Simon grimaced and waved as the guy left.

Baz left the shop and Agatha turned to Simon.  
“Wow. That guy is kinda weird.”  
Simon rolled his eyes.

“Tell me about it.”

~Penny~

Penny was worried about Micah now. He’d left her on read and hadn’t responded to her calls. She wasn’t trying to be overbearing or anything, she just wanted to know why he was cutting her off.  
She’d at first thought he was cheating on her but had quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. Micah would never.

Penny was so happy she’d managed to persuade Micah to move from America to England. She was taking physics and law and he was studying medicine. Penny has pretty much planned their future together.

But now he was acting off. He hadn’t even said good morning to her, he’d just kept smiling at his phone before leaving the house while Penny was in the shower. Not even a goodbye.

Baz noticed her and smiled. She came closer and he saw her troubled look. 

“What’s wrong Bunce?” He asked her.  
“Micah’s still acting shady. He didn’t even say good morning to me today, he just spent all his time on his phone and left while I was in the shower.”  
Baz frowned, “you should confront him on it. I could help you.”

Penny shrugged.  
“I’m not sure. Maybe?”  
“How about tomorrow—Friday?” Baz suggested.  
“We both get off at noon. And doesn’t he stop work at three or something?”  
Penny nodded, “I did say I was going to study tomorrow afternoon though…”  
Baz gave her a pat.  
“I don’t think he was paying attention though. If he’s cheating we’ll—”  
“Do you think he could be cheating?”

Baz went pale (paper than normal).  
“Well… he’s a good looking guy. I-I mean… there could be a possibility though? Isn’t there always?”  
Penny sighed.  
“I suppose so.”

~Simon~

After Baz left, Agatha had been giving Simon weird looks pretty much the whole morning. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her when they sat down for their break.  
“Yeah. You’re pretty close to that Baz guy aren’t you?”  
Simon gave her a weird look.  
“No way. The guys a prick.”

They got back to work after sitting in silence. Agatha seemed offended? At his calling Baz a prick.  
The midday rush was extreme. Thursday’s and everyone wants their coffee.

“Are you alright?” Simon asked for the second time that day, “you seem off.”  
“Oh yeah I’m fine,” Agatha assured him, “just got a lot of studying to do.”

She didn’t say anything else and they hardly spoke for the rest of the day.

As Simon was leaving the cafe he saw his close friend Penny who worked next door. With Baz.

“Heya Penny,” Simon said cheerfully.  
“How’ve you been?”

Penny sighed and started to explain to him what was going on with Micah.  
By the end of it, Simon looked like he was going to punch someone.

“Baz and I are going to confront him tomorrow, Baz thinks he might be cheating.”  
“Wait. Baz? Not me?” Simon said.  
“It was Baz’s idea!” Penny explained, “it seemed like a good idea, you could tag along. I don’t think Baz’ll complain.”

Simon walked with Penny to the bus bay and they sat in silence till the bus stopped at Penny’s stop.  
“Meet up with us at the library tomorrow at three?” She said. Her eyes were practically begging Simon to say yes.  
“Yeah okay.” Simon said.

As the bus pulled away, Simon groaned. He was going to have to support Penny with the help of Baz. Why him?

~Baz~

Thursday seemed to go fast.  
As soon as he got back to his apartment, he immediately pulled up Instagram and found Micah’s account.

Baz scrolled through his posts and tried to find anything that might lead him to a secret account of Micah’s. Nothing.  
He did the same with Micah’s Twitter, Reddit and even Snapchat. Nothing.

Either the guy was good, wasn’t posting anything or wasn’t cheating on Bunce.

Baz showed up to work the next day. He asked Penny if she knew if he had any other social media. She said she didn’t know.

Baz looked for him on Facebook, Tumblr, Reddit, Wattpad, TikTok and evening Pinterest. Absolutely nothing.

Their shift was ending and Baz left to catch the bus home to get changed.  
He was in the shower when he heard his phone buzz. He checked it and groaned.

Penny texted him saying that Snow would be coming along too. 

Baz was a bit ticked off.

~Simon~

Simon actually got to the library pretty early. Might as well study.

He expected Penny to also get there early, but no. The world would never be that kind to him.

Baz showed up.

The two gave each other an evil stare and they sat in silence.

Simon went straight back to reading but he couldn’t help but glance up every so often at the guy. Simon did not trust him. 

The time passed slowly but eventually Penny showed up. She seemed so distracted and didn’t notice the tension between the two. 

Penny grabbed each of them and began to power walk out of the library and down to hers and Micah’s apartment. 

“Are we just going to hang in the house?” Simon asked. Penny stopped.  
“Well, probably in the bedroom. It would make more sense that way. He’ll enter the house and assume no one’s home from the house being so quiet. You know?”

The two guys just shrugged and followed her.

Penny let them into the apartment and closed the door, locking it.  
She then turned to the two who were looking around the apartment.

“Right, let's go into the bedroom. It’s just through here…”  
She lead them down a short hallway and into a room with a double bed, a desk, a closet and set of drawers.  
The bed was made but Penny sat right down on it, Baz took the chair at the desk so Simon just sat on top of the drawers.

And so they waited.

~Penny~

Penny was a bit worried. What if Micah wasn’t actually cheating? What if he came in and thought that she was cheating on him?

The time passed slowly, but they hardly spoke. 

Baz was watching something on his phone and Simon was texting someone. Penny grabbed a book and began to read.

She was soon shaken back into the real world by Simon whispering her name. He pointed out of the bedroom.  
“We heard the door open.”

“Penny? You home?” Micah’s voice drifted from the living room.  
Penny didn’t answer.

There was a beat of silence followed by some giggling.  
“I told you she wouldn’t be back till later~” Micah said.

Micah and whoever was giggling headed towards the bedroom. Penny was super tense. Simon held her hand.

Micah opened the door, his arms wrapped around a young woman with a blue pixie cut.

He stopped dead when he saw Penny, Baz and Simon.

“I swear Penny. This isn’t what it looks like!” Micah said as his arms dropped from the girls sides.  
“Then what is it? Because it looks like you’re cheating.” Penny said. Simon squeezed her hand and she held the shocked stammer from her voice.  
“This is just… it’s hard to explain.”

Baz stood up. He was taller than Micah.

“Then you better try. We all have plenty of time.”

Micah explained that he wasn’t attracted to Penny. He didn’t even know why they were together.

“I’ve tried to break up with her. I really have! She just… doesn’t listen.”

“So you cheat on her?” Simon exclaimed, “dick move.”

The girl, Erin, was quiet throughout the whole ordeal.  
“He told me you guys broke up months ago but still lived together. I thought you were still just a bit jealous or something.”

In the end, Penny broke up with Micah. Micah packed his things and left. He was moving in with Erin.  
Penny started crying after they left. She’d really loved him, that much was apparent to Baz and Simon.

That evening, after the tears, some pizza and some video games, Simon announced that he had to go. It was late. Baz said he had to go to.

The two got into the elevator and stood in silence. 

Just as they parted ways, Baz grabbed Simon’s wrist.

“Thanks, for coming. I don’t think I would’ve known how to comfort her when she said what she did.” Baz looked away awkwardly.

“No problem. Also, you can actually be a nice person if you actually try it,” Simon replies with a sly grin on his face.  
He walked away and left Baz.

Baz was blushing. He didn’t know why.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Simon and Agatha's date. They go to an art gallery and Baz wears sunglasses indoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to not make these summaries sound like Home and Away summaries I swear
> 
> also sorry for the late update, I had my birthday, then I was away, then WW3 started... yeah it's been a busy year

~Simon~ 

It was Sunday.  
The day of Simon’s and Agatha’s date.

Simon showered and took extra time in the shower. He used a lot of deodorant and spent at least ten minutes styling his hair in the mirror.

His flatmates noticed how much he was dressing up and one of them, Ashton, wolf-whistled when Simon walked into the kitchen.

Another of their roommates, This weird girl named Ginger who was also a close friend of Agatha’s clapped and her eyes lit up when she saw Simon.

“Yes! You are going on the date! Wow, Simon, you look almost 40% activated right now.” Ginger enthusiastically said before taking a bite of her avocado toast.  
Simon didn’t know what that meant but thanked her anyway.

He took a seat next to the fourth and final roommate, Ashton’s girlfriend of three years, Marcy.  
She smirked at him and lifted up her notebook.   
“You’ve got toothpaste on your chin.”

Simon groaned and wiped his face. 

Ginger handed him a smoothie and patted his shoulder.  
“Agatha likes art and this museum will probably get her talking. Just sit back and if you’re ever confused with anything just ask her and she’ll have an answer.”   
Simon nodded and took a sip of his smoothie.

This still felt weird.

~Penny~

Penny still felt weird living in the apartment by herself. It felt really uncomfortable to be alone.  
She’d called Agatha and asked if she’d wanted to come over, but Agatha was going out for the day. Simon didn’t answer his phone so she called Baz.

Baz arrived soon after and helped Penny with cleaning up the apartment. They were talking and Penny began to ramble.  
“I think I should move out. There’s too much space for one person here and I don’t like it. Maybe I should change schools even…”

Baz gaped at her.  
“You can’t! Actually, have you left this place all weekend? You should get out.”

Penny gave him a confused look and Baz laughed.  
“We can go around town, grab some lunch. Maybe go see what’s down the hip streets, you know?”

Penny giggled and put down the stack of towels she was holding.

“Okay.”

~Agatha~  
Agatha woke up and groaned. Today was the day of her’s and Simon’s date. She was looking forward to it, yes, but she wasn’t sure if she saw Simon as more than a friend. 

Agatha rolled out of bed and into the shower. Her hair was super messy.  
People in school and her friends at home used to think she just woke up looking like how she did, but she puts a lot of effort into her appearance. She enjoyed dressing up. It’s fun.

Her roommate, Imogen, was already in the kitchen when Agatha shuffled in, still brushing her hair.  
Imogen was Irish and had the strongest Irish accent Agatha had ever heard. It took them a long time before they could properly understand each other.

“G’morning Agatha,” she said. She’d been cooking and Agatha could smell eggs, tomatoes, potatoes, and sausages.  
“Morning, what’s all this food for?”  
Imogen gave her a dumb look.  
“Your date! Ginger rang me and she said. I needed to make you breakfast.”

She handed Agatha a plate and she accepted it gratefully. Imogen and Ginger were probably some of her best friends she’d ever had, and Agatha had had a lot of friends.

She ate her breakfast and finished getting ready. Imogen worked at a movie cinema pretty close to the art museum, but Agatha declined.

“I’ll be waiting for a while and Simon’s meeting me at the station anyway.”  
Imogen laughed and nodded. She gave Agatha a hug before grabbing her keys and leaving the flat. 

~Simon~

Simon walked quickly to the station. He’d grabbed himself an iced coffee and Agatha some tea. He was meeting her out the front.

Simon has only been standing there for a few moments when Agatha called out to him.

“Hey Simon,” she said. Simon gave her her tea and she accepted it gratefully.  
“It’s freezing. How’re you drinking iced coffee?”   
Simon shrugged and ate a small spoonful of cream.

“The train should be arriving in a minute, do you have your ticket?”  
Agatha nodded and the two entered and went to wait at the platform.

They boarded the train in silence and sat awkwardly next to each other.

The ride took about 20 minutes, but to Simon, it felt like an hour. 

Eventually, it got to their stop and the two got off and exited the station.

Agatha leads Simon down a road to a tall building that looked like it was made out of silly mirrors.  
Simon stopped just next to the door and pulled a face at himself, causing Agatha to laugh.

“I see you’re as charming as ever, Snow.”

~Baz~

Baz watched some tv while Penny got ready. Penny’s apartment was fairly close to the area they wanted to check out so they only had to take a bus.

The two made their way to the bus stop and waited amongst a group of others.

They got on board and talked a little as the bus drove. 

The bus arrived outside a large building that was like a giant mirror.

Penny hopped off the bus and Baz followed her, the bright light making him blink rapidly and he felt the urge to sneeze.   
He rubbed his eyes and saw Penny was leading him straight towards the tall building that was also very blinding.  
Baz pulled his sunglasses out of my bag and waited for his eyes to adjust from the cool lighting of the bus to the bright outside.

Penny was admiring some sculpture they had on display outside of the… art gallery? Baz was about to go over to join her when he heard a familiar laugh.

Baz turned around and saw, by the entrance, Simon Snow. And… Agatha?

Penny also noticed the two of them so they headed toward them.   
We’d reached them, they still hadn’t noticed us, and Simon pulled a face at himself in the mirrored walls causing Agatha to giggle.

“I see you’re as charming as ever, Snow.”

Simon spun around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Baz. Agatha just looked shocked.  
There was a beat of silence.

“Wait! The date… was with Simon?” Penny broke the silence. A date? Simon and Agatha… are going on a date?

“Uhm.. yeah. We’re just going to check out the gallery then go have some lunch. Do you two want to join us?” Agatha suggested, ignoring Simon’s face as he realized what she was saying.

“Yes!” Penny exclaimed at the exact same time as Simon and Baz said “no!”  
Agatha smiled as if she thought the two guys were kidding and she turned and lead the way to the entrance. Penny grabbed Baz’s hand and ran after her. Simon followed after the two, trying to catch up to Agatha.

~Agatha~

Agatha didn’t know why she was letting Penny and Baz tag along, she got along enough with Penny but she didn’t know Baz all that well.   
Maybe to distract herself from Simon. She knew Simon didn’t actually like her, he was probably just using her so he could feel straight. And Agatha didn’t really care, he was a friend.   
Baz, however, Agatha didn’t know him that well but there was something about him. His dark hair and his pale face.

They entered the first display room that had a whole wall covered in paintings and images drawn by students at the nearby are school.

Agatha stopped and stood right next to the boundary line, staring right up at the wall. She felt Simon standing behind her so she pointed out one painting.  
“Look, that one is a redo of Van Goghs “Cafe Terrace At Night”, but reimagined for the modern-day.”  
Simon looked where she was pointing and took out his phone to take a photo.  
“Hey! No taking photos of the paintings please!” A woman in a black pantsuit and big glasses called out to them from across the room.

Simon shoved his phone into his pocket and gritted his teeth.   
They were silent for a second and then both he and Agatha started laughing.

They walked around the gallery, getting separated from Baz and Penny at some point, just looking at the displays.  
“Hey, what’s this?” Simon said suddenly. Stopping outside of a long, dark hallway.  
“Oh! I think that’s the optic illusion room. They’ve got lights and stuff. We should check it out.”

They went inside and saw lots of bright lights everywhere. One part was made so you thought you were on a super high bridge (which scared Agatha a little even though she knew they were mere centimetres off the ground).  
They ran into Penny and Baz (who still had his sunglasses on) somewhere after the bridge room.

The four of them then entered one of the last few rooms. It was filled with a weird reddish smoked and had fast flickering lights.  
“This room is supposed to make the parts you find most attractive of whoever you’re looking out stand out more,” Penny read the sign that explained the room.

“What do you guys notice about me?” Agatha asked.  
“Your hair,” the three of them replied. “And your eyes,” Simon added.

“How about me?” Penny asked.  
“Your smile, and hair honestly,” Agatha replied.

“Simon? Definitely his freckles and hair.” Penny said and Agatha nodded. She noticed Baz was nodding too.

“Baz? Your jawline,” Agatha suggested.   
“Really? I would’ve thought his hair?” Penny said.  
“His eyes…” Simon whispered in a dreamy voice. Agatha gave him a side glance. The others hadn’t heard.

The four of them then left the gallery to get lunch, but the whole time Agatha was distracted and thinking about what Simon had said and how he said it. Was he even aware he’d said it?


End file.
